If Love Were Honest
by Musicalwriter86
Summary: For those of you who don't know me, allow me to explain what I mean: People in this society are very judgemental. Over everything. Over who likes who, over which of a couple is better than the other, all these things. Growing up, I was always a prize to be won.
1. Prologue

Why is it that love is so complicated? I wondered.

Well, that's just it-it's love.

For those of you who don't know me, allow me to explain what I mean: People in this society are very judgemental. Over everything. Over who likes who, over which of a couple is better than the other, all these things. Growing up, I was always a prize to be won. It was like I was so beautiful that I had nothing else to me, which I didn't mind, at first. But as I got older, all the girls around me started competing for me. It was in the eleventh grade that I realized I wasn't normal. Lemme elborate more:

In the eleventh grade there was a girl with the name of Elsa. We were both the most popular power couple in school. I was the hockey-jock, she was the glamour queen. We dated for a while, and one night after our school's homecoming dance, we went to a party and for the first time we made out. It felt like nothing though. It was just something I did to be fully honest, relationships never really meant anything to me, I thought everyone did this kinda thing just because. But when she wanted to take things further, I shut it down. She asked me why not, and I said I wasn't ready. She started asking if she wasn't pretty enough, if she messed up or something. I explained to her that this was more than that, and it was personal stuff. Very personal. She did nothing but accept that, and it wasn't in a way that was like 'lol k whatever omg' kinda way, it was more heart felt and accepting. I felt bad but she convinced me that it was fine. She kissed me and told me she'd see me tomorrow. Well, that we did, and when we did, we seemed to be getting more and more distant, so one day, to re-kindle the romance, I took her out to Tiana's place, and we ate. We still seemed distant. We were quiet, boring and it was kinda awkward. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. When she left I noticed that she had left her bag. I started thinking that maybe she was cheating on me, maybe there was someone else that I didn't know about. And it was then I did the unthinkable.

I reached into her purse, pulled out her phone and started doing some searching. I searched and there was nobody else, and I felt like a total idiot, and a major dufus for thinking she'd pull something like that. I then went to put it back, and right before I dropped it in her bag it buzzed and I noticed that she got a text from some guy with the name of Flynn, asking to see her. That's odd, I thought. I open the message and realize this is the first time he texted her in eight months. Curious as to what he looked like, I opened the contact, pressed the contact photo with my thumb and I was mesmerized by what I saw.

This man was beautiful. He had beautiful chestnut brown hair that was longer in the front and parted in the centre. His nose looked Greek and his lips were small but plump and rosy. His cheekbones and his jawline were so sharp that it almost sliced my eyes to look at him. His dark brown eyes were daring me to get lost in that beautiful abyss. And his skin was filled with the color of beauty, love and life.

It was then when I understood why I wasn't into any of the other girls I liked, because they weren't him.

Or rather, they weren't _hes_.  
My mind started flooding with all these thoughts, how was I gonna tell Elsa, how was I gonna tell anybody, what was I gonna do now?

I put the phone back right before Elsa showed up and I was suddenly doing everything I could to make her happy. I convinced myself that no, I wasn't into guys and that I was into girls. I'd kiss her randomly-mostly in front of everybody else- to prove to other people that nothing was wrong with me. I couldn't be g-

No. There's no way I could show anybody this, this was going to be a little secret that would stay between me, myself and I.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

So I sat on my roof top by the balcony our house had, and looked up at the moon, with it's huge size and bright light, and the cold air piercing my skin, bare feet and lungs, I almost felt at peace. I looked at the moon, wondering why I was like this. This was just a faze, right? As the snowflakes fell through the winter air and one landed on my toe, I closed my eyes. This shouldn't be how love is. Being afraid to love someone is worse than not loving anybody. As I lowered myself down to the balcony below, with my feet I scrunched the snow that had already fallen-it was up to around seven centimeters now- and I took in the sensation of cold. It was beautiful, but that temporary feeling of peace left me as I saw my phone buzz through the window I crawled out through. It was Elsa, and I wasn't up to calling her or anything at all. I just wanted to sit and hope that one day, this confusing feeling would go away and that I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. I crawled through the window back into my room, anticipating what she could have possibly wanted, but something I anticipated even more was going to bed and seeing what the next day would bring me.

So who am I? My name Is Jack Frost. And at this point, only the moon knows who I truly am.


	2. Let's Go On a Date!

As I climbed through the window, I reached for the buzzing phone. I didn't bother to close it because I enjoy the cold. Some snow trickled through the blowing curtains, and that made answering Elsa's call a little bit easier. Why? I dunno, but the cold makes me feel more at ease. I picked up the phone and saw the screen. Elsa's beautiful pale skin, platinum blonde hair and large blue cat eyes made me feel guilty about leading her on. I convinced myself I wasn't leading her on like that; that this was real, and I tapped my thumb on the green button that was flashing.

"Hey Elsa, How's it going?" I say, in my most cheery voice possible.

"Hey, it's good! So, in a few weeks my friends and I are thinking of going on a quadruple date, and I was wondering if you were interested in tagging along."

"A-A date?" I stammer. "Uh, yeah, sure. Who's all going along with you?"

"Well, there's My sister, My cousin, Merida, and Myself. They're all bringing their boyfriends and I'm kind of keen on going."

"Sounds fun to me." I say, trying to really sell it.

"So it's official then. I'll see you."

"Deal."

"Oh, Jack. One more thing." She says right before I hit the off button.

"Hmm?" I say, kind of getting flustered.

"Are you okay? Ever since that date you've had random moments where you'd surprise me, and suddenly, you're off the radar. What's up?"

Of course, she had to ask.

"Yeah, no, everything's good with me." I lied. Truth was, everything was going just perfectly awful. Mainly, this relationship. "Just a lot of stuff between Gymnastics and school and work."

"Well please take it easy. I don't want you to stress too much."

"You know nothing stresses me out, babe."

"I admire your strength. I'll see you in a few days at school, okay?"

"Sounds great... I love you." And with that, I hung up the phone.

Don't get me wrong, I did - _I do_ \- love Elsa, just not, like that. See, Elsa is someone I don't want to upset. No because she's a witch (if you get the reference) but because she didn't deserve it. See, her and I ... We grew up in a very similar path; I was always alone because I was invisible to everyone until my genetics started kicking in and I started gymnastics. I lost my family, my mother, my sister and my father as a kid during the winter. She lost her parents who went on a cruise and the company had read the forecast wrong and her parents never made it back. Because she wasn't 'perfect'- don't get me wrong, she is, just not to the upper class, which was where her family was classified- She was never free to be herself. She was never free to do things she enjoyed, and as the older sister, she had to maintain her image. Whereas my story is that I tried to be myself growing up, but was always seen as an outcast, until I started gymnastics. And in less than two years from now, I'd be in the Olympics. The moment people heard I was going, everyone started noticing me. And Elsa, the moment she got to high school, she started doing things that were more her; dressing a bit less classy than the rest of her social class, not caring about her image as much, taking a bus instead of taking her limo-she was the richest girl in the school, but she really didn't want it. And when word got around to me, there were a few times that she caught my eye and that I caught hers. And then, after two years of cat and mouse, we started dating. I already explained the rest, so I won't go about trying to bring that up. But basically, I don't want to make her feel like I'm using her. And I think that the best thing I can do at this point is to just convince myself I'm not gay. Maybe I'll really fall in love with her and want to be with her. Oh, but that Flynn guy. He. Is. Gorgeous.

So, as you can see, I'm in a state of confusion. I want to leave Elsa because I want us to both be happy, but If I leave her it might hurt her. So hopefully she'll find someone else to like, to be with.

All these thoughts rummaged through my head as I placed my silver hair against my light blue silk sheets.

How on earth am I supposed to keep this up?

The next day, I was with my best friend, Jamie, while we were warming up for our gymnastics training. We had training every day at four a.m. before school, and every Saturday was conditioning. Him and I were supposed to be in the Olympics together, I was in it for the mat, and he was in it for the beam.

"So, uh, how are you and Elsa?" He asked. He was currently holding a bridge pose to keep his back flexibility.

"Oh, we're good, she called me yesterday about some sort of quadruple date, and I'm looking forward to it." I lied. Come on, he's your best friend, just tell him!

"Wow. I wish I had a girl who I could take on quadruple dates. You know, you've seemed kind of off for the past few weeks you've seemed kind of in a daze."

"Well," I began as I switched from a middle split to a left leg split. "I've just been thinking a lot about everything, and, although there are some questions I have, I think I might have the answer to them already."

"Answers like…?" As if he was waiting for a response. Just then our coach summoned us.

"Let's go." I said as we headed over, thankful that we were called.

"Alright, remember our routines. It's imperative that we make sure that we don't stumble, loose our footing or even miss by an inch. I would like Jack, our Olympian for the mat, to demonstrate our routine." Of course, he had to choose me. I guess when you're in high places you have people with high expectations.

I break off from the crowd and head to the starting corner of the mat. I look across, focus and breathe. I loosen my legs a little, expand my rib cage and run halfway into the mat before I take a leap.


	3. Mr Pizza Guy

Doing a leap and then doing a double front-flip, followed by a 360 turn and landing with your left foot extended in front of you with your arms up and your back slightly placed back is not as easy as it may sound. Believe me, making it look easy is not much simpler. The coach turned to me and applauded. He clapped as he stood in front of the rest of my team, facing them while pointing to me.

"This, gentlemen, is what I want to see. Part of the point of the routine is to look light and lean. The way Jack carried himself through the air, with no weight, is what got him to his current position. I want to see you guys focusing on leaps and aerials today. Break." The minute he said break everyone broke off to a mat and started practicing. Jamie came towards me and started praising my skill.

"Dude, you looked like you were flying."

"Sometimes I think I might actually be flying." I winked at him. "Well I'm gonna do a bit of conditioning, gain a bit of strength. How's the beam going?"

"Everyday it gets easier and easier, but there's still the risk of what happens if I fall."

"Kind of like in life. Your reputation and the way life unfolds keeps going on and on until you mess it up." I looked at Jamie, realizing what I was saying.

"Are you okay?" He knew that I could be a little bit loopy sometimes, but this face he was making showed that he had more concern than usual.

"Y-yeah, I'm great!" I say as I go back to the mat to work on my aerial landings.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. Elsa was the president of the debate team, and they had traveled across the country for the day to compete. She texted me a few times and said how much she missed me. I texted her back saying how much I missed her too. Jamie also sent me funny internet memes and it was a rather quiet winter day. With the holidays starting up soon, the crisp air and my now cold-to-the-touch leather jacket made my body feel like it was covered in ice. Not to get all deep in emotions (because straight guys don't do that) but it made me feel at peace. It showed I was still able to feel things. As a kid, I was the outcast at first to everyone around me. I remember very distinctly that before my genetics kicked in, how people would make fun of me for being so skinny, for being so tall, so pale, everything. So then I kept to myself more and more. Because of this, I wasn't used to socializing, so I never read cues properly, never understood how to deal with emotions and people always saw me as more of the 'standoffish' type. Thank goodness for genetics, otherwise I would never have integrated well into society. But even now, it feels like I just did a complete one-eighty-degree flip and now people worship me. While it can be flattering at first, people don't see you for you, they see you as some diamond that they need to work for. All I want are people and friends who see me as a person, and not some massive persona. Sure, I had Jamie and Elsa, but nobody else really valued me as a person. I'm just tired of all the crowds at school calling me to sit with them, the constant image I'm expected to keep up and how out of touch I feel with the rest of the world. I was deep into thought with RadioPlay's 'Believe' as I walked home, enjoying the feeling of crunching snow under my boots and the snowflakes landing in my hair.

I got in my door and as expected, nobody was home. Most people don't know this, but I live alone. Before the accident, my parents had already stated that this house would go to me, and I already had a trust fund set up for me too. From the day of the accident until this school year, my God-Father, North, had actually taken care of me, but this year it was decided that I was capable of living alone. North would still pay for things like my internet, Metflix, electricity, as long as I kept my grades up. I would be turning seventeen soon anyway, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I look on the fridge full of take-out brochures and decide that today was a pizza day. I called Checkers pizza and ordered an XL pepperoni and bacon Brooklyn-style crust pizza. I looked at the clock after ordering and it was 4:57 P.M. I should be able to get a little bit of homework done by the time it arrives.

At 6:30 I hear a doorbell to my house. By this time, I turned on Metflix and completed all of my homework. I'm in the middle of watching The Kung Fu Kid when I hear it. I look out the window where it's dark out and see that the pizza car is here. _Well, it took them long enough._ I thought. I get up and go out of my living room to the door. I open it and am instantly met with green eyes reading a piece of paper.

The green eyes belonged to a guy with beautiful chestnut colored hair, supple, plump skin with a few faded freckles, a build who's admittedly was slightly better than mine, maybe the same height and the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

"I have an extra-large pepperoni and bacon Brooklyn-style crust for Mr. Frost?" He says as he looks back up at me. It took me a moment to gather myself (like 5 seconds too long) before I take the pizza. I turn to go set down the pizza and get him his payment. I'm walking awkwardly because I wanted to seem masculine enough without looking like I'm trying too hard. I quickly realized that I had completely left him outside in the cold. I like the cold, but most people don't. I returned to the front door with his cash. The poor guy is standing outside in nothing but an olive-green turtleneck and is shivering worse than a wet cat.

"Here you go…" I say. _Say something, anything!_ I think to myself. "Would you wanna come in?"

The poor guy looks at me with the most sincere yet confused look I've ever seen on a pizza guy.

"While I'm flattered, I do have to get back to work before I take too long. Maybe next time." He says as he turns away to go to his car. I close the door behind me and hit the back of my head on the door like an idiot.

 _Ugh._ I thought. _I had to leave him out there. Alone. In the cold._

I get up and mope my way over to the kitchen counter that I put my pizza on. Well, at least now I have food. I'm halfway through a slice when I hear another knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I grouchily open the door but fix my posture and tone in an instant.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back after a while, sorry to have been so long! I've recently gotten a few people DMing me to continue this and I needed a warm up so I could write my actual book, so this is it! I hope you guys liked the story, please review and if you choose to review, I wanna know how your holidays went and what your New Year's resolution is! P.S. for those of you who may be confused:**

 **Metflix=Netflix**

 **RadioPlay=Coldplay**

 **Checkers pizza=Domino's Pizza**

 **Believe is actually a song by The Bravery**

 **The Kung Fu Kid=The Karate Kid**

 **Let's make this year one of the best one's we've had, love you guys!**


	4. Stay the Night, Please?

Upon the realization that it was the pizza guy I open the door wider and fix myself.

"I-I mean, hey, did I give you the w-wrong amount?" I could feel my cheeks filling up with blood.

"Hey, don't worry. You're fine. I however, am not." He said as he pointed towards his car. "My car won't start, and as per company policy we aren't allowed to have our phones with us, especially when we're delivering. Would it be alright if I were to use your phone?"

"Y-yes of course, come on in!" I say, opening the door. I step aside so he can come in. After closing the door and walking in after him, I see myself in the mirror and realize that I have pizza sauce all over the corners of my mouth. I quickly use the back of my hand to wipe it away and move along.

"My phone's on the coffee table in the living room." I say as I point towards the Livingroom.

"Cool." He says as he strides in the direction I pointed. He comes out ten seconds later holding my phone.

"Uh, it's locked…?" He says.

"Oops, sorry about that." I say as I open my phone; 1,3,7,5,2,0. I hand it back to him.

"I'll be upstairs to give you some space, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

I got to my bed and I faceplanted into the mattress. I must have looked like an idiot, with pizza sauce on my mouth and giving him a locked phone _. Is this the consequence of not being properly socialized?_

"Mr. Frost, I'm done!"

And just like that, he would walk out of my house, never to be seen again.

I walk down the stairs while attempting not to look too upset.

"How did it go?"

"Well, seeing as it's snowing pretty heavy out there, it might take them about an hour to get here."

"A-an hour?"

Yep. I called my boss and my he told me not to worry about getting back too late, just to stay safe. I'm gonna go out and wait for them with my cat."

"Your cat?"

"Yep, seeing as I'm just the driver, I can have my cat with me. As long as my boss doesn't find out." He let out a chuckle.

Dang.

"Well, if you and your cat need to stay here, you can, for as long as you'd like."

"Well," The pizza boy started rubbing the back of his neck while making an awkward face. " I don't wanna intrude on your evening."

"Trust me, the only thing that will be offended is Metflix. Other than that, you're good to go!" The boy glanced at the door.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

The truth is I actually am pretty allergic to cats. My eyes get all itchy, my nose gets stuffed and I can't really think right. But if it meant I get to sit with this guy for an hour, so be it!

"Of course not."

"Okay, then. In that case, I should probably go and get Toothless."

"Toothless? Does he have teeth?"

"Yeah, I named him when I was nine." He looked away for a second.

"Well, what's your name?" I ask, looking up from a certain area I probably shouldn't have been. _It was brief._

"I go by Hiccup, my friends gave me the nickname when I was a kid." He laughed as he turned away. As he exited the door, I turned to myself and did a mild 'score' dance.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks me. The three of us are sitting in my living room, with Hiccup on the left side of the couch with Toothless on his lap, and I was sitting as far possibly right on the couch as possible, refusing to meet Toothless' gaze.

"Yep! I'm perfectly fine!" I say as we watch Symga sing about being the next heir in The Tiger King.

"Okay, then… Uh, hey, do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"Yeah of course, it's the third door down the hall on your right."

"Thank you!" He says as he gets up. He left the room and eventually it was just me and Toothless. The creature starts walking over to me and rubbing it's head on my arm. I try really hard to hold in a sneeze. I see a text light up my phone. As to not disturb the reason for my itchy eyes, I grab my phone as gently as I can and open it up. It was Elsa texting me that because of the heavy snow that they had to stop along the way and take shelter since the roads were so bad.

"I didn't know that you went to East Northumberland High, what grade are you?" Hiccup asks as he walks back from the bathroom.

"Eleventh," I say." Do you have a friend who goes there or…?"

"Ha! I go there. I thought you were familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where from."

He goes to my school?

"What gave it away, that I go to Northumberland?"

"I saw the pictures of the wrestling team. You must make your parents proud."

"Yeah, I wish."

"You mean, they're not?"

Shoot.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get too deep."

"It's not deep at all. If you don't wanna talk about it I won't force you." Good looks, cute name and a pure personality.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad for a long time didn't really think I was capable of much. He wanted me to become a wrestler, but I was always more of a science kind of guy. It wasn't until my first award that he realized that maybe this is something I should be doing after all." He chuckled as he picked up Toothless from my lap why was napping peacefully, for which I mentally thanked my lucky stars. For someone who had to stay at a stranger's house, this guy was open.

"If they aren't proud of you now, they will be when they see how far you've come."

I wanted to tell him about what happened, but that's not something you just spring on someone. I was lost in thought when I saw the Livingroom's window light up, and someone knocked at the door. It was some guy wearing a mechanic outfit at the door and asking for Hiccup. Hiccup went with them outside to look,at the car. Hiccup stood there with his arms folded trying not to let the cold bother them too much. As I sat there watching Hiccup on the windowsill, Toothless came up and started to nuzzle against my arm.

I don't think I ever sneezed so loudly in my life. Poor guy ran away as fast as he could and hid behind the coffee table.

After about twenty minutes I saw them give Hiccup a piece of paper and drive away, barely succeeding in the latter process. Hiccup came back inside, the snow starting to drench him in water.

"Do you mind if I use your phone again? Apparently, there's frost damage that can't exactly be repaired."

"Uh, yeah sure." I opened my phone and gave it to him. He then went down the hallway and made his calls. When he got back he looked almost desperate.

"So my boss understands and told me not to worry about getting back in the storm and to take the night off, and my father won't come pick me up because it's too dangerous. Is there a hotel around here, or…?" He asks, handing back my phone.

"Or," I say, taking back my phone. "You could just, stay here?"

"I've already stayed long enough, it's almost quarter to nine. I don't wanna intrude."

"I have two spare bedrooms that will probably never be used."

"Really, Mr. Frost, I don't-"

"Please." I don't know if it was because I've spent the past few months all alone, or if it was because Hiccup was so cute or what, but I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving.

"Uh, well," He looked at Toothless nervously who came back out from hiding and started to rub his head against my ankle, forgivingly. As if Toothless was begging him, he looked at Hiccup and let out the most adorable meow ever. Hiccup sighed as he bent over to pick him up.

"Well, if you're really offering, I suppose nobody would get hurt."

 _Yes!_ I think to myself.

"Sounds good." I start to head upstairs to show him his room.

"And for the record, it's Jack." I smile at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading, I appreciate it! If you guys wanna see more please don't forget to follow and favourite this story, and feel free to tell me anything you think needs improvement or where you think this story should go! Also for anybody who needs clarification of the references:**

 **Symga=Simba**

 **The Tiger King=The Lion King**

 **Good luck to everybody going to school or work, and if you aren't take some time to settle into the new year! Love you!**


End file.
